It is well known that when a power boat accelerates from a standstill, the nose goes high and the stern goes low until a certain speed is obtained, which typically is between 20 and 30 miles per hour. Then the boat levels off and is said to be on plane. It is for this reason that transoms tilt so as to be closer to the bow below the water line, thereby to provide some upward thrust on the stern during initial acceleration. Modern bass boats and ski boats have power trim which allows the operator to tilt the propeller aft and upwardly once plane has been attained, thereby to keep the bow of the boat from plowing, and reduce drag, so that higher speeds may be attained and less effort of the motor is required to achieve any given speed. Trim tabs have been provided at the aftmost extreme of the hull, extending downwardly somewhat from the bottom of the hull. Static trim plates however remain in place at higher speeds and thereby produce significant drag, which reduces speed and wastes fuel. Adjustable trim tabs are complex and require electric or hydraulic mechanisms together with operator controls and communication between the mechanisms and the controls, and require operators to adjust more than one trim control as boat speed changes.